


Walking After Midnight

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Kissing, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam & Marin, sneaking around the hospital together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> Spoilers: 7.17 The Born-Again Identity
> 
> AN: Written for the insmallpackages exchange at livejournal. Inspired by Patsy Cline’s song, “Walking After Midnight” Merry Christmas!

Sam had his eyes closed, and was trying desperately to drown out the screeching sound of “Henry The Eighth, I Am” sung by Lucifer with memories of better times.  He was not succeeding.

A sudden scratching along the door grabbed his attention and he immediately went into alert mode.  Demons?  Shit, he was so tired.  He couldn’t fight if it was demons.  Damn that fucking angel.  Of course, if demons killed him he would be free of his overbearing “bunk buddy.”

The scratching became a very soft knock.  Sam couldn’t see anyone outside the little window in the door from his bed.  He got up to go check, not minding Lucifer’s now nonstop monologue.

 _Oh._   It was Marin, the girl that kept sneaking him candy bars. 

“Sam, can you jimmy the lock to get out?”

“Uh, sure.  Just uh, just a sec.  You ok?” Sam looked around for something to pick the lock and then heard something sliding under the door.  It was a paper clip.  He looked down at Marin from the window and gave a tentative smile.

“Yeah, fine.  Just, hurry up.”  Marin was checking the hallway, nervously waiting for Sam to get out.

Sam worked the paper clip quickly and heard the tumblers slide into place, releasing the safety latch on the door.  He pulled it open, Marin falling against his chest.  She’d been leaning on the door.

“Sorry, I um, wow.”  She let her fingers graze over his shoulders as she pulled herself back into a standing position.  Swallowing hard, she made herself pull her hands away.  “I figured you were buff, but nice…everything.”  She then smiled up at him, taking in his furrowed brow and those soft hazel eyes that seemed to glow from the inside.

Sam blushed, ducked his head, trying to downplay a smile.  Girls did that to him.  Made him nervous, especially when they caught him off-guard.  He didn’t know why, he knew he was attractive, but romance never seemed in the cards for him so he often brushed off any advances.  Dean was the charmer in the family.

Brushing a hand through his chestnut waves, he tried to figure out what the girl wanted.  He’d helped her get rid of her brother’s spirit, and usually after something like that, people tended to not want to be around a Winchester.

Marin picked up on his wariness.  “Oh, I just wanted to say thanks.  For earlier.  And I figured you could use some time out of this cage.  Up for a walk?”

Sam could hear the slight buzzing that let him know Lucifer was still present in his mind, babbling about something.  But it was subdued for the moment, and he could almost clearly focus on the gorgeous redhead with the ice-blue eyes.  She was petite.  Sam sort of wanted to lift her up and lick at the creamy soft freckled skin along her neck.   _Whoa, dude._

“-but I understand if you don’t want to.”  Marin turned to walk away, and Sam snapped back to attention.

“I’m sorry, Marin.  What did you say?”  Sam bit his lower lip.  Not only was Lucifer constantly talking over his thoughts, Sam was so tired he was drifting off in thoughts of his own.

“Walk.  You?  Me?  Outside?” Marin knew Sam was a bit off, hearing voices.  But he’d helped her with her brother, and she felt she owed him.  She didn’t think he was crazy at all.  Plus, it looked like he needed a friend.  It did not hurt that he was _sexy as fuck_ and as large as a tree, a tree she wouldn’t mind scaling.

“Yes!  I mean, yeah, I’d love to get some fresh air.  Let’s go.”  Sam took a step outside his room, quickly glancing behind him as Lucifer followed, and grabbed Marin’s hand.  She startled, looking up at him, and they both smiled.

Each checking down opposite sides of the hallway, they shuffled in hospital issued slippers, barely making a sound.  Sam took the lead, even though Marin was the one that knew the layout, having consistently been hard to contain in her own room for the staff. 

Marin would whisper directions to Sam, and he’d lean down to hear her, his hair brushing against her face.  _Soft, clean_.  Every time they rounded a corner, he’d put his arm out against her, protecting her from view in case they were caught.  _Protector, valiant_.

Before they could get to the nearest exit to slip outside, Sam had pushed her quickly into a small alcove, hiding them both from Dr. Kadinsky, who was making late night rounds.  Sam’s large body blocked Marin’s, and he had one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.  Their eyes locked, and Marin pressed into Sam’s space.  His brows raised in surprise when Marin licked the inside of his palm.

She drew back, her cheeks tinged pink, and she broke eye contact.  Turning her head as Sam dropped his hand, she murmured a breathy, “Sorry” and tried to still the butterflies fluttering like mad in her stomach. 

Sam waited until he was sure the coast was clear, giving himself a ten count.  Then he leaned into Marin, towering over her, as his hand swept through her coppery locks, soft pressure on the back of her neck as he tilted her head up and back.  He licked along her jawline and chin, then slowly nibbled along her bottom lip until she gasped.  He slid his tongue in, found hers and began a sweet and sensual dance.

Marin gave in easily.  Why resist that temptation?  This sexy guy, this brave guy, this sweet, seemingly almost puppy-dog got kicked little boy that Sam appeared to be – he was into _her_.  And _sweet mercy_ could he kiss.  They moved even closer, as Sam brought his left hand up under her right thigh and hitched her onto his waist.  She wrapped her legs around him, ran her hands through his hair, and gave as good as she got. 

Sam was feeling more than off his game.  The sleepiness was making his decision making process non-existent.  You don’t kiss random chicks in a mental ward when you’ve snuck out of your room.  Unless you’re Dean. 

Lucifer had changed tactics, he was now egging Sam on, and for once Sam agreed with him.  And he had no fight left in him to do otherwise.  Sam was wrapped up in soft peaches and cream skin and warm, wet, literally sweet kisses tasting faintly of a Hershey bar.  It was nice.  No thought needed.  Marin’s hands through his hair were reassuring, calming.  The earnestness of her pressing into him, giving into him, it was a little euphoric.  He hadn’t felt this good in a long while.  He wanted to enjoy it while he could.

Pushing up against the wall of the alcove, he kept Marin wrapped around him.  His right hand moved from her hair to up underneath that hospital issued scrub shirt.  Her skin was like velvet, and when he reached a breast, he cupped it gently, and gave it a light squeeze.  She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it up.  When his thumb grazed her nipple, her head fell back from their kissing and her eyes fluttered shut.  He started drawing circles around her areola, as he then bent to lick that skin he’d first thought about when she’d fallen into him through the door to his room.

His exploration was cut short when he heard a flurry of activity headed their way.

“-your job to make sure patients stay IN their rooms.  One of them likes playing with fire and the other hears voices.  Who knows where they are or what they are up to.  Get everyone on deck, I want a complete sweep. “Dr. Kadinsky rounded the corner, his back facing the alcove. 

Sam and Marin stopped and their eyes met again.  Stifling giggles, they quietly pulled themselves together and slipped down the adjacent hallway.

“I think we should head back before they find us, yeah?” Marin winked up at Sam.  She felt truly free without her brother harassing her, talking to her, telling her to kill herself.  She had a life ahead of her.

“Good idea.  Think they will sedate us?” Sam was worried about more drugs in his system.  Nothing seemed to work so far, the angel was making sure Sam stayed wide awake.

“Naw, as long as we’re back and no damage, it’ll be fine.  They’ll ask questions, but we’re crazy, right?”  Marin winked again, giving a very mischievous smile.

Sam grinned himself at that.  Crazy was relative when you were a Winchester.  “Thanks, Marin.  That was fun.”

“Sure thing, Sam.” She started down to her own room, stopped to come back and place a Snickers in his hand.  “Maybe again tomorrow night?”  And then she skipped down the hall, leaving Sam stunned, with Lucifer going on and on about sinners and forbidden fruit.

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
